


Humerus

by Cubi



Series: Trans reader [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: Request: Hi! Can I get sans with a male cat  monster reader! I'd like it very much if you can make the reader's eyes  two colours! One side is red and the other is a pretty baby blue! I'd  also love it if you can make it so the reader has already fully  transitioned! He got all the parts he wants! Yay!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Trans reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229624
Kudos: 20





	Humerus

With a chuckle you sipped your drink. You were at MTT Resort watching your boyfriend perform. Many monsters thought that his performances were improvised and while it was true that he was a natural, he put a lot of effort in preparing each one.

_"Okay (Y/N) what about this one? Why am I always so calm? 'Cause nothing gets under my skin!"_

_"Want me tibia honest?" You said back, completely straight faced._

_"Did you just-"_

One of his jokes made the crowd roar with laughter, the sound hurting your sensitive ears and your tail flicking in agitation. You barely noticed a monster sitting by your side.

"You okay there?"

You took a few seconds to react.

"Yeah, no problem." You offered them a tight smile.

"If I buy you a drink can I see your pretty eyes again?" You raised your glass, still half full.

He seemed to be about to say something else when you heard Sans' voice again.

"Hey bro! Yeah, the one next to the dude with ears and tail, I hope you aren't trying to flirt with my boyfriend... I'd hate to have a bone to pick with you." The audience laughed again and only a few monsters saw his eye glow; it was a clear warning.

_You wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. You could hear them all; every whisper harsher than the last one._

_"Did something happen to him?"_

_"Poor boy, maybe he's blind in that eye..."_

_"Freaky."_

_It wasn't your fault that you had heterochromia. Your left eye was a pale baby blue while the other one was a burning red. It stood out significantly and always caught people's attention. Funny, because you were all monsters in the underground with increasingly weird characteristics._

_"Don't feel special, (Y/N), I can have a blue eye too," said Sans winking at you, "also we're here to talk to the doctor about THE surgery, aren't you excited?" You appreciated the change of subject, it certainly was an important appointment. The other monsters could go fuck themselves._

The place had already closed and there were only the barista, Sans and you left.

"How was I? Humerus, I know."

"I'm pretty sure there was at least one monster that found you scary rather than funny."

"Never make a move on a skeleton's boyfriend," He shrugged, "come on, let's go home, it's late and tomorrow is Shot Day.You have to be well rested."

You had been walking in silence for a while now. There was something about the underground at night, when most of the lights were out and the only sound was the echo of your footsteps. It was almost as if time stopped.

"You know I love you right? I love you and how supportive you are." You took his hand in yours.

"What to say? I'm proud and in love." He cast a sideways glance at you, tightening the hold and smiling to himself.

_Sans had been in the bathroom for almost an hour now. What the hell could a skeleton be doing in there? You had to pee and you couldn't hold it in anymore._

_"Sans! I respect your privacy and all that but I'm going in!" You announced right as you were opening the door. He was taking a bath._

_A bath._

_"Sans can you please tell me why you, a skeleton, are taking a bath?"_

_"Helps me relax." He glanced at your groin. "Healed pretty well huh?" You blushed a bit._

_"Can we not talk about my dick while I'm peeing?"_

_You heard him laugh as you flushed and left the bathroom._


End file.
